Rupert and Cornelia
This is my version of Skye, Maui, Cliff, Twix, and Shira's parents. Appearances Rupert: Rupert is a golden-brown English Cocker Spaniel. He has long wavy golden fur with two peach front paws, a dark brown leather collar with a golden clip and a golden-diamond shaped tag. He has bright olive green eyes and is usually always wearing a goofy grin. He's also a bit chubby. Cornelia: Cornelia is a standard poodle with a teddy bear cut . She's got very curly and golden-brown fur. She has shimmering pink eyes and wears a magenta collar with a golden diamond-shaped tag. Personalities Rupert: He's very goofy and a relaxed dog, always taking things in stride. He's usually very laid-back and is always friendly to whoever he meets, unless they ask for it, then he turns on his protective angry father side. He loves to eat, and loves to entertain those he meets. He's an over-all very kind-hearted guy. Cornelia: Cornelia shares her husband's relaxed demeanor, and is very supportive of Skye and Maui's high flying endeavors, but does worry about them all the time. Though she's very kind and caring, she can be very stern at times and sometimes lectures people without really meaning to. Trivia *Rupert was named after Rupert Grint, who plays Ronald Weasley in Harry Potter *Rupert loves to tell dad jokes *While Cornelia is very laid back most of the time, she hates it when the house or one of her children get messy. She tries to hold it back but goes into a cleaning frenzy 98% of the time *''Because i feel like there will be people asking why they're not the same breed as Skye......Cocker Spaniel + Poodle= Cockapoo'' *Rupert and Cornelia happily adopt Twix into their family and treat her like their own blood daughter *The two work at Adventure Bay Pup Academy as the Career teacher and the History Teacher *Cornelia and Rupert are retired acrobat pups, which is where Skye got her love for aerial acts and being high in the sky Family *Skye- Daughter *Chase- Son-in-law *Lani - Granddaughter *Dylan - Grandson-in-law *Digger - Great Grandson *Sandy - Great Granddaughter *Robin - Gread Granddaughter *Ace - Grandson *Winter - Granddaughter-in-law *Clarity - Great Granddaughter *Breeze - Great Granddaughter *Cayo- Great Grandson *Sora- Granddaughter *Miracle- Great Granddaughter *Maui - Son *Coral - Daughter-in-law *Triton - Grandson *Paradise - Granddaughter *Kaimu - Grandson *Cliff - Son *Renee- Daughter-in-law *Jamie- Daughter *Wrench- Son-in-law *Shira- Daughter *Aryana- Daughter-in-law *Smoky Jr. - Grandson *Dustball - Grandson *Skky - Granddaughter *Sphinx - Granddaughter *Twix - Adopted Daughter *Vega - Son-in-law *Jace- Grandson *Akitla- Granddaughter *Rush- Grandson *Camille- Cornelia's sister/Rupert's sister-in-law *Hugo- Brother-in-law *Benjamin - Nephew *Millie - Niece Stories they appear in Stories by me: *Pups Save a Superhero Stories by others: *How the Pups Came Together Collabs: Gallery All of the puptags!.jpg|Awesome gift from Mackie!! So many badges! :0 Category:Dogs Category:Adult animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Relatives Category:Civilian character Category:Parents Category:Skye's Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Parents of a canon PAW Patrol character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Paws & Claws Prep Teacher